Intertwined Lovers, Shielded Hearts
by Jextacy
Summary: Rukia, Isane, Rangiku, and Unohana all seek the same thing: the love of another. Feelings are expressed in ways unique to each woman and directed in all sorts of directions. M rated for language and adult situations.
1. Prologue

This story takes place within the final months of the 17 month period after Aizen's defeat, and before the Quincie's attack. It is also yuri and M rated for adult content.

Prologue: Captain and Lieutenant

Song that sets the mood: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

Inseparable. They were probably the closest captain lieutenant duo in all of the Gotei 13. One was barely seen without the other somewhere nearby. Mentor and mentee with an almost mother daughter-ish bond. This was the relationship between Isane Kotetsu and her captain Retsu Unohana.

Isane could still remember the day she first met her captain. She was a much younger girl in the Shinigami Academy with her sister. A shy girl who was dissatisfied with her body, unconfident, and disillusioned with her lackluster performance in Hakuda and Zanjutsu. She could barely keep up with her younger and tinier sister's battle prowess. When it came time to graduate she was disappointed to be assigned to the Fourth squad and moped around aimlessly, speaking to no one until one day the captain noticed her. Unohana sat down and spoke to Isane to get to know this unknown new recruit. The very sound of Unohana's voice was soothing to her, warm. She finally felt welcome and at home. That day, Captain Unohana took Isane under her wing and her life had never been the same since.

Isane learned everything she knew about healing from her captain, and she learned fast. She rose through the ranks just as quickly until she became the healer and Shinigami we know her to be. The second best healer in all of Soul Society and the loyal lieutenant of the Fourth division.

Isane always admired her captain from the beginning, and never truly felt completely comfortable around anyone but Unohana or Kiyone. But when the hormonal surge that accompanies puberty came around her admiration grew into a serious crush.

She never fantasized about her captain sexually (she respected Unohana too much for that), nor did she think about her attraction to Unohana much, but she was in love without a shadow of doubt and abstractly wished she could someday be with her. To sleep beside her, kiss the soft smooth lips that conveyed her soft smooth voice, and be held by Unohana lovingly. She accepted the idea that it could never happen though and was satisfied living her life out as is.

Unohana, being deeply perceptive knew that Isane was crushing on her. She liked it and thought it was cute. She liked Isane's tender innocence and pure heart. And she knew that Isane's attraction was an innocent one, that there was no shred of sexuality in it although she did catch Isane gazing upon her for a bit too long on occasion. Still, it made Unohana feel sexy, so she didn't mind.

Now, given that Isane had only been attracted to one person in her entire life, she couldn't really be categorized as a lesbian. Unohana was definitely somewhat bisexual, having had flings with men and women in the past. But Rukia, Rukia was a total lesbian. Unfortunately she was a lesbian in denial. In trying to live up to her strict and partially self-imposed ideals she swore off love at a young age, determined to live her life as a warrior serving the Gotei 13, and strived to suppress her lesbianism so as to uphold the noble name of the very traditional Kuchiki family.

Rukia had developed a friendship with Isane though and the lesbianism and desire for love she had buried for so long had bubbled to the surface of her consciousness once again. Unlike Isane's innocent longings, hers were far more… mature. See to Rukia, Isane was friggin sexy. She liked everything about Isane, her height, her messy silver hair with the subtle and decorative strands on the side, her movements, the sound of her voice. Everything. She was infatuated with the girl and every moment she shared with Isane, her new closest friend, was both blissful and trying. Both because she was hiding her attraction and because she was trying to suppress her sexual fantasies which would pop up every time Isane would bend over or fix her boobs or do anything remotely arousing which to Rukia was almost anything.

The two were spending more and more time together and consequently Isane was spending less of her free time with Unohana. To her own surprise Unohana actually became a little jealous. She wondered why she was jealous. She wondered if it was because she got used to Isane's ever presence and just liked having her around or if it was it something more. Could it be that she missed the warmth of Isane's silent one sided love? Was the love completely one sided in the first place?

These were the questions Unohana was thinking to herself as she sat outside sipping tea in her garden while staring out into the quiet peaceful night. Isane was out late for a Sunday, 9 o'clock, long past sundown, and she was almost certainly with Rukia. Unohana actually missed her. "What if I really do like my lieutenant?" she thought to herself. Then she sighed, and sipped from her tea. The fabric of her robe keeping her warm in the cool night breeze.

A/N: Well that's the prologue. I had to set up the love triangle and get into how I was going to characterize my characters. I realized that i like using entirely third person exposition for my whole first chapter. Idk if that's the standard in writing. I haven't paid much attention to writing structure until I actually started writing myself. Anyway, as the description suggests, Rangiku is in this story too. She comes in later though. Either in chapter two or three. My outline is looking nice but some chapters need to be expanded with dialogue which is why Rangiku could end up joining the story in chapter two or three.

Anyway, my focus in this story will be the psychology of my four main characters and it won't be as sexual as my previous one which had like three sex scenes. I intend for this one to be more like a romantic drama, than a romantic porno like the last one was and like my favorite type of fan fiction is. I also intend for it to be more serious than the last lighthearted fanfiction was. It might be longer too. Idk. We'll see.

As for my other upcoming posts, I figured out who I'm going to pair Giselle with in that oneshot I was thinking about before. I've outlined that too, yes ill outline a oneshot, but I wanted to begin this story first. Anyway, its gonna be Giselle and Toshiro and its gonna be a little weird and messed up, not because Giselle has a dick in my imagination of her, but because of the way Giselle gets Toshiro to have sex with her.

I also intend to write a brief story between Orihime and Rangiku, it might be a one shot, or I might go deeper and make it two chapters. It's gonna branch out from that bathtub scene a couple fanfics ive read are already on. I just wanna have my crack at it, and I wanna use it to perhaps provide some background and perspective on Rangiku and her decisions in this story.

Ima write and post Giselle x Toshiro before the second chapter of this story. Chapter two is going to be long I think. A lot happens.

Anyway thanks, be back soon. I use the word anyway a lot… Lol anyway.

Peace, Jextacy


	2. Chapter 1: Sparkly Things and Cuddles

Chapter 1: Sparkly Things and Cuddles

The song that sets the mood for this chapter is Meteor by The Bird And The Bee

Earlier that afternoon.

The sun was going down. Isane and Rukia sat next to each other on a bench in front of a café sipping warm autumnal beverages. They were winding down from a long day of walking around, looking at shops, buying things, and just plain enjoying each other's company.

Rukia was nervous. She was nervous because in one of her bags sat another bag in which there was a pair of earrings she bought for Isane.

It took a lot for Rukia to buy these earrings. Upon seeing them in a jewelry shop they visited earlier she knew they'd look gorgeous on Isane. Immediately an internal battle in Rukia set off over whether to buy them for Isane or not.

'Is it too forward? Will she think I'm trying to buy her love? No, no, friends can buy each other jewelry. But I don't want her to be my friend though, I want her to be my… No, no! Rukia stop! You can't. What would Byakuya say? What would Soul Society think? She probably doesn't like me anyway. But they'd look so good on her ears. Oh, those ears. God if I could touch them. Dammit. I'm a mess…'

This conflict in her mind went on like this for a while until she made a compromise with herself. She decided that she would get the earrings and simply suppress her infatuation until it was no more. It made no sense. But that is how she convinced herself.

And now as she sat beside Isane whose face looked equally as happy and peaceful as hers looked troubled, she nervously wondered if now was the right time to gift the earrings.

'It would be pretty romantic to give it to her right now, with the soft wind, and the leaves,' she thought before catching herself again. Then she glanced over at Isane and decided fuck it.

"Isane."

"Hmm." She said with cocoa in her mouth.

"I got you something," she said as she retrieved the bag and presented it to Isane.

"Wow thanks Rukia!" she said as she put the cocoa down and grabbed the plain white plastic bag.

"What is it?" she asked as she excitedly felt the small box through the plastic bag.

"Open it," Rukia said smiling, and enjoying Isane's excitement.

Isane pulled out a small black box. "Jewelry?" she asked as she opened it carefully.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as the contentment met her eyes. "They're so pretty!" she said as she pulled a delicate looking pair of red earrings out. Each earring had four square crystals that became progressively smaller as they went down. They sparkled in the light just as Isane's eyes did as she gazed upon them. "What are they?" she asked Rukia.

"They're made of Goldstone. Those are copper crystals suspended in glass. Apparently monks in Italy invented it. Anyway the crystals are bound by silver wire and yeah, I thought they'd look good on you."

Isane gave Rukia a big hug and a kiss on the cheek out of sheer gratitude. Rukia melted inside. Isane's lips felt so soft, the kiss was wonderful.

Isane took her own earrings off and put on the ones Rukia gave her. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Rukia responded in a tone that gave away her true emotions. Isane didn't notice.

"Do you wear earrings?" she asked Rukia as she reached out to push the hair covering Rukia's ears back. Her touch was gentle, the skin of her fingertips soft.

"No I don't." Rukia responded almost trembling under Isane's touch.

"Wow. Your ears aren't even pierced!" Isane exclaimed as she ran her thumb across the earlobe.

"Yeah I never got around to it, and my hair covers my ears anyway." She said.

"You should pierce them. I think a blue earring would complement your eyes," Isane suggested.

"I guess I might," she responded as Isane finished her inspections and removed her hand from Rukia's ear. The removal brought relief to Rukia. That level of contact made her so tense, but part of her missed it and wanted more of Isane's touch.

"Wow. Today's been amazing." Isane said.

"Yes." Rukia agreed. "We've been out so long it's starting to get dark."

"I know. I should probably get back now. Unohana Taicho is probably worried. Let's hang out again next weekend?" Isane suggested.

"That would be nice."

"Ok. Then ill see ya Sunday." Isane said as she and Rukia got up. "Maybe well pierce your ears next week," She suggested.

Rukia laughed and said ok.

Isane pulled Rukia into a tight hug once again and held her there for a moment. Rukia with her barely five foot self was completely cocooned in Isane's arms. Isane after all was a full foot and four inches taller.

Rukia had grown used to hugs from Isane but his hug was tighter though. This hug was special. Its tightness forced Rukia's head between Isane's boobs and squished them under the pressure of her head. And the warmth of Isane's body felt so nice in the cool air.

"Ohh your awesome Rukia." Isane said.

"Thanks. You're awesome too." Rukia said with her voice muffled.

Then they let each other go, Isane grabbed her bags and her cocoa, and set off. Rukia remained behind sitting and thinking.

She was happy that she made Isane happy, she definitely enjoyed the day she just had. But the entire experience only increased her desire to be closer to Isane. She wanted to feel the closeness of that hug again. She wanted to feel the warmth of her love. And all she could think of is how she didn't and couldn't have Isane. Usually unbothered by the cold, the queen of ice felt cold and alone as she meandered back to the thirteenth division in the breeze of the cool night air.

Isane on the other hand walked home hurriedly. She had lost track of time and stayed out later than usual. Unohana probably wouldn't be mad, it was Sunday after all, but she did clearly say that she would return before sundown and even though she and Unohana had nothing planned she did like to remain punctual and true to her word.

She arrived at the fourth and made her way to her to the yard. She and Unohana were neighbors. Their respective living areas were situated right next to each other and separated only by a wall. Unohana's space was bigger of course but they shared a porch and yard in which Unohana kept a small garden of flowers and herbs.

The lights were off in Unohana's quarters which was odd. She usually stayed up later than this. So Isane made her way to the backyard and found her captain seated before the flowers. Unohana sat motionless, and without turning her head said "Hello Isane."

Isane froze in her tracks. She understood how her captain knew she was there, she simply recognized her rieatsu but still, it caught her by surprise. It always did. "Good evening Taicho." She said as she resumed walking and faced her captain bags still in hand.

"I'm sorry I came back late Taicho." Isane said with a small apologetic bow.

"Isane. Today is your day off. You could have stayed out all night if you wanted to and it would be fine." Unohana said sweetly. "You went shopping with Rukia I see. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. We didn't buy that much, we mostly walked around and talked and then we went to that café you recommended and Rukia gave me these earrings." She said as she gestured towards the dangling pendants.

"Oh! Come sit so I can see them." Unohana said.

Isane put the bags down and sat beside her captain. Unohana reached out to touch the earrings. Unohana rarely touched Isane, in fact she almost never did, but when she did the sensation was intoxicating. It sent Isane into a whirlwind.

She felt honored to be touched by her captain and fell mesmerized by it. It was unlike the touch of any other human being in her eyes. Each movement precise, purposeful, and featherlike in its gentleness yet sharp and direct like the swing of a sword.

As such Isane could barely breathe as Unohana carresingly and slowly slid four fingers, warmed by the beverage, behind Isane's earlobe and lifted the earring slightly then ran her thumb from where the earring attached down the entire length of the ornament before withdrawing her hand. Her touch was gentle, the skin of her fingertips soft.

This contact lasted but a moment but it felt like an eternity of silence. Isane looking at her captains placid face, Unohana looking at the earring and her lieutenant's ear.

Unohana's eyes snapped back towards Isane's. The motion of Unohana's eyes was so sudden it caught Isane off guard, but something about the way Unohana looked at Isane changed for a moment. Something enthralling? and comforting manifested itself in Unohana's eyes, sparkling in the dark as she simply said "Very pretty, Isane." Then looked away and leaned back against the bench.

Isane sat back, finally relieved of Unohana's quiet and gentle assault on her senses. That level of contact, closeness and attention made her so tense, but part of her missed it and wanted more of Unohana's touch.

"That was very nice of Rukia don't you think?" Unohana said after swallowing another sip of her tea.

"Yes. She's an amazing friend."

Unohana nodded and said hmm.

"How was your day captain?"

"Oh it was good. I tidied up, and read a little."

"No gardening?" Isane asked knowing that Unohana usually tended to her garden on Sunday.

"No. I was summoned for an emergency surgery. Someone from the eleventh accidentally had their throat slit pretty deep when sparring got out of hand."

Isane chuckled, and then cleared her throat to suppress it. "That sounds like a fairly simple surgery." She said.

Unohana smirked. She was amused that Isane found humor in the situation, and was pleased that Isane saw the need for seriousness and respect for the man.

"It was simple." Unohana confirmed. "He lost most of his blood volume though, had no pulse, and his rieatsu was fading. And since neither you, I, nor Lemura were around there they panicked and called me in. He is stable now. I got back about an hour ago and I've been sitting here since looking up at the sky. Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes."

They fell silent again. Cold wind of the night blew upon their skin. Unohana finished her cup of tea, and put it down, satisfied and not wishing to pour herself more. She clasped her hands between her legs and let out a long heavy breath.

"It's cold," Isane said. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

"There is supposed to be a meteor tonight. I want to see it and it should be shooting by anytime now." Unohana responded.

"Oh, wow! What a great way to end the day," Isane exclaimed. "I should tell Rukia."

Unohana's jealousy returned. Isane's words made her feel like Isane would rather share this moment with Rukia than with her.

Isane summoned a hell butterfly and sent it off to Rukia informing her of the meteor.

"I'm so cold but I don't want to go inside to get a blanket and miss it." Isane said with an excited smile to her captain. "Are you cold Taicho?"

"Yes."

"Oh then I'll go find blankets." Isane said, demonstrating her dedication to her captain.

"Oh don't trouble yourself." Unohana said as she gestured Isane to sit back down. "I'll go." She said before flash stepping into her quarters, grabbing a blanket, and returning faster than Isane could say a word.

"Taicho!"

"You looked like you intended to walk and retrieve a blanket. I figured this would be faster."

"I didn't even see you move." Isane said, awestruck at the woman who was standing before here with one folded blanket in hand.

Unohana smiled her beautiful smile and sat back down.

She unfolded the blanket as Isane looked on wondering why she only brought one.

Then without warning she scooted right up next to Isane and wrapped the blanket around the both of them before curling up into a ball and snuggling up between Isane and the blanket.

This was the most intimate contact Isane had ever had with her captain. While the touch of the ear before was mesmerizing, this contact was bizarre.

See, Isane usually felt small, next to her captain. Not in a negative sense, like feeling weak or inferior, but in the sense that Unohana had such a commanding presence. Unohana was always in control of the situation she was in. She never showed worry or fear but rather calm knowing determination and self-certainty.

But the way she had just positioned herself beside Isane displayed vulnerability, something Isane had never seen from her captain. Furthermore, the fact that Unohana, the woman she turned to for strength and guidance when she was weak, when she was vulnerable, was turning to her for comfort and protection added to the strangeness of this arrangement even if she only sought protection from the cold.

The contact caught her way off guard but it was also arousing in a way. A vision of having her petit and beautiful captain on her lap, wrapped in her arms, and sitting before a fire in the bitter cold flashed across her imagination. She wanted that. She wanted Unohana to be closer to her, to feel more of her captain. And indeed Unohana wanted the same thing.

"You're so warm Taicho," Isane said.

"So are you." she said.

Isane boldly wrapped an arm around her captain and pulled the blanket tighter around them.

"Are you comfortable Taicho?" she asked.

"Very." Unohana responded.

Isane's heart melted. And they sat like this until the meteor flew across the sky and graced their eyes with its beauty.

AN: Ok theres chapter one. It was originally going to be twice as long, and have four scenes instead of two but i decided that the two scenes after these two are so different in mood that it would be better to separate them even though they are partially written. After all 2k words is enough for one chapter.

So yeah that should be out soon. Gtg do some stuff. Semester is starting. Enjoy and ttyl.


	3. Chapter 2: Beds and Dreams

Chapter 2: Beds and Dreams

The song that sets the mood both in feel and surprisingly in lyrical content as well is Inside Job by Iwrestledabearonce.

Unfortunately Rukia's evening didn't go as romantically as Isane's and Unohana's did. She arrived at the 13th and went to her quarters without greeting a soul. She put her bags down then removed her outerwear and hopped in bed, burying herself in the white sheets and amongst the pillows. She had taken a while to get home walking slowly lost in thought and so she was pretty cold.

The warmth of her bed brought her comfort. She smiled, grateful for the fact that she had such a large and comfortable bed all to herself. And immediately her smile faded because she realized that her bed was all to herself, that there was no one to share it with.

Rukia rolled onto her side, reached out and ran her hand down the mattress longingly, imagining Isane lying there with her. She curled up as if spooning as she wondered what Isane would wear to bed. Would she sleep in her underwear, something more modest? Rukia slept topless in her underwear and the thought of her and Isane in bed together like that began to turn her on. She hugged a pillow and clenched her inner thighs as her mind spiraled down into fantasy and her thoughts became sexual.

What type of lover would isane be? Would she take a leading role, a following role, or be somewhere in the middle? In Rukia's fantasy she envisioned Isane as being somewhere in the middle. She imagined herself walking into her bedroom to find Isane sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door, waiting for her. Clad in white underwear and a simple bra and leaning back on her arms her braids would ran down her bare back and the saw the subtle crack of her butt through Isane's thin white underwear. Isane turned her head to the side with a smile greeting and beckoning Rukia as she crawled across the bed to join Isane. Rukia shivered and slid a hand into her Chappy panties as she imagined running her hands down the sides of Isane's long lean and pale torso before unclasping her bra and freeing the boobs beneath.

Rukia was oh so wet and warm down below. She massaged her anatomy as she imagined kissing Isane all over and Isane kissing her. Now massaging her external genitalia with greater force and squeezing one of her own boobs she envisioned Isane looming above her and looking down. Looking down at Rukia's body ready with legs spread and then burying her face in Rukia's crotch.

Rukia spread her legs wide and rubbed her clit, moaning softly as she squeezed on an erect nipple. Eyes shut tight, she imagined what is Isane's long thin fingers could do as she inserted two of her own deep within. Becoming louder she rolled over and continued touching herself face down, lost in this lewd and beautiful fantasy.

Vocalizing into the muffling fabric she rode the growing wave of pleasure as she fingered herself deeper and rubbed her clit faster and imagined every sexual detail possible about Isane. They way she'd moan, the way her face would look if Rukia touched her, how she'd taste, how she'd smell, if she'd like her nipples to be pinched or bitten softly as she would, all of it.

In time she reached the crest of the wave and came crashing down in orgasm with it. Writing as it flowed through her body.

It was physically satisfying but not emotionally so. And so as she came down from the sexual endorphins the shame and guilt she felt toward her feelings returned. She looked at her glistening fingers with disgust and wiped them off on the sheets then got up, dried herself and put on a fresh pair of underwear and a t-shirt.

Then she fell back into bed and let out a long sigh.

"Rukia." Sode No Shirayuki called from within her Zanpakuto which lied propped upon the shelves.

"Yes!" Rukia said surprised as she got up to retrieve the sword.

"Let me out."

Rukia unsheathed the sword and placed her hand upon it letting her energy flow into it and allowing Sode No Shirayuki to manifest.

She sheathed the blade and put it down as her Zanpakuto spirit manifested before her in all her white snow themed glory.

"Sorry you saw that Yuki." Rukia said apologizing for masturbating in her presence.

"Its fine. I gave you privacy." Sode No Shirayuki responded. "But still. We need to talk."

"About what?" Rukia questioned.

"About you, about this, about your feelings for Isane." Yuki said as she sat on the bed.

Rukia looked down at her pale legs dejected and ashamed.

"You can't go on like this. Wanting, wishing, and hating yourself for it. I've held back on telling you this for too long but you have to do something."

"Like what? I can't get over her and I can't tell her…"

"Yes you can."

Rukia's facial expression was that of someone who had was hearing pure insanity.

"No I cant, no one would accept it. Even if she does."

"But if she does? Isn't that enough?"

Sode No Shirayuki was right and Rukia knew it. All that matters in love are the people involved in it no one else.

"I am a Kuchiki. An adopted Kuchiki. I can't insult tradition like this." Rukia said with the acceptance of defeat still in her voice.

"I know. But you are also you and you are in love with her. It isn't fair to live your life denying yourself to satisfy the world. At least talk to Byakuya. If you get his blessing then you won't have an excuse not pursue her."

"And if I don't get his blessing?"

"Well." Yuki said then paused and wondered about the likelihood of this possibility.

"Well then at least you won't be the reason you don't have her." Yuki said somberly.

Rukia looked off pondering the possibility.

"Ok. I'll do it." She said, accepting the fact that she had to try.

"Good. I hate seeing you this way." Sode No Shirayuki said.

Sode No Shirayuki was a good friend. She truly cared for Rukia and wanted the best for her. They sat silently for a couple moments. Rukia thinking about when and how to ask Byakuya and what he would say. And Yuki about what to do if he said no.

"Yuki." Rukia said.

"Hmm."

"Do you have someone you love?" she asked.

Sode No Shirayuki smiled. "No." she responded honestly. "I don't. Love is… a great inconvenience. It distracts and preoccupies the mind and makes the heart vulnerable to pain. Pain from the one you love abusing your love, pain from not being able to have them, and pain from having them taken away. And yet it seems to be something beautiful. It seems to be the happiest most pleasurable feeling one could feel. More pleasurable even than acts of intimacy with that special person. In a way love is weakness wrapped in a shroud of beauty. Personally I've never felt that way about anyone, and I'd be satisfied with my life if I never did. But if I did start to feel that way about someone, especially if I felt that way to the extent that you do now, I would not fight it."

"Wise words." Rukia said as she took a moment to consider what Sode No Shirayuki just said. Thinking that her feelings for Isane were indeed a burden on her heart. And realizing that this was in fact the first time she actually loved someone. All of her attractions before this were primarily physical and some were vaguely emotional. But this attraction, her infatuation with Isane was primarily emotional. Of course, given her actions in bed tonight and given the movements of her wavering eyes upon Isane's body it was physical as well. But by far the attractiveness of Isane's character and her radiant soul is what drew Rukia the most. After all, Rukia never felt this way toward Renji, her first, who she had slept with a couple times when they were much younger. Nor did she ever feel this way about either of the girls she had brief flings with during her shinigami academy days. People had attracted her eyes before and three had touched her flesh, but this was the first time someone attracted her heart. It was a beautiful feeling that she felt for Isane. Despite the stress it caused her. Oh how magnificent it would be if Isane returned it in kind and they grew and cultivated their love together. And if Sode No Shirayuki were to begin to feel that same feeling she would see the beauty too.

"Tell me if you find somebody Yuki, somebody to love and I'll make it so that you can be with them." She said knowing that the existence of a Zanpakuto being one where they live their life in a sword isn't conducive to maintaining a romantic relationship with another being.

"I will if I do Rukia. I will if I do."

At that moment a hell butterfly phased through the wall and flew slowly and gracefully toward Rukia. She put her hand out and it landed on her finger.

"Its from Isane." She said.

"What does it say?"

It read: Hey Rukia. My captain just told me that there is supposed to be a meteor in the sky tonight and that it should fly by anytime now. Were outside waiting for it. I thought you might like to see it so I decided to send you this message in case you didn't know it was coming. Anyway I hope this gets to you on time.

-Isane

"She said that there's going to be a meteor in the sky tonight and it should be coming anytime soon."

"Ooh lets go outside and see it." Yuki suggested.

So Rukia put on some pants and a warmer top and they went outside. In a few minutes the meteor flew across the sky leaving a bright streak behind it as it flew and then disappeared. It was a pretty sight and after it passed they went back inside and said goodnight to each other.

Sode No Shirayuki returned to the Zanpakuto and Rukia took a hot bath, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. She slept deeply and soundly.

Rangiku unfortunately missed the meteor. She had spent the evening indoors playing cards, chilling, and drinking very lightly with Renji, Shuuhei and Izuru. When they all began to get tired her three visitors went home and she went to bed early getting a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile at the fourth Isane was in bed dreaming of ridiculous things while Unohana was engaged in the dance of death. Bodies lie on the ground around her and the air smelled of blood. She was surrounded on every side by her foes, hundreds of them coming in droves, and she cut them down in droves.

It was a dark scene, not because of the gore, but because it was literally dark and poorly illuminated.

Unohana was enjoying herself. Part of her wished her opponents were stronger, that they'd put up more of a fight. But the other part of her realized that there was strength in numbers and that if she didn't stay on her toes and stay aware she could lose.

Focusing up again she smiled with glee. As she continued glide her sword through flesh, slashing, stabbing, and killing. One man managed to take her off guard, causing her to dodge last minute. She kicked him into the air and dug a dagger into his gut, eviscerating him midair. Then she pushed the horde back with Kido before his corpse hit the ground. They stood looking at her with faceless faces, no one amongst them was unique. It was just a mass of empty unknown souls.

They cocked their swords and came at her stronger, two, three, four at a time. Even with the assistance of defensive Kido she was beginning to struggle to keep up. She suffered a stab through the back. It slid straight through her oddly painlessly. But she grabbed the sword sticking through her stomach and spun on her heel bifurcating the one responsible with one swing before jumping up above.

Standing in the sky she saw them in concentric circles like pilgrims at the Hajj and decided to use her Bankai and see how many she could kill at once.

She pulled the blade out of her body and chucked it down, impaling someone through the head then clutched her own sword and said the words. Bankai Minazuki.

The blade disintegrated with Minazuki's release. Dark red viscous fluid flowed out and gathered floating around her. A new blade formed, small and short with a shiny reddish black color to it that looked as if it was stained with the blood of all she he slain in her past.

She hadn't seen her Bankai in centuries. Ever since she became a healer she had sheathed it away, both in her mind and in her swords scabbard. But it was back and she was glad to revisit an old friend after all these years.

She turned her focus to the fluid her bankai produced and gathered it together in a flowing swirling ball, then hurled it at the ground below. Upon hitting the ground the fluid splashed covering a significant number of people. Their flesh immediately began to sizzle and melt, dripping off and leaving only bones behind.

She descended onto the ground to stand amongst the corpses, those screaming and holding their burning faces, and those who hadn't been graced with her treatment yet. Then with a wave of her hand she flung the acid about leaving more pain and death and bones in her wake.

She looked like she was dancing at this point, the way she turned about and moved her arms, the way she stepped gliding through them unimpeded, the way her Bankai flowed around her and crashed into the masses. No one could get near her though they tried. All souls fell as she walked through the masses whittling them down.

And then, she came upon one lying on the ground with her body melting. It was cowering in fear, crying. It was alive but defeated and dying.

This one was different. It was distinctly female while the others didn't look like either. Lying face down and covered with more fabric than the others she made no attempt to crawl away from her or turn and attack.

"Dying face down is ignoble. Rise and face me while you can!" Unohana said as she kicked a sword toward her hands.

She obeyed grabbing it feebly but then let it go. Enraged Unohana raised her sword and placed a foot on the dying woman's back. "Die then." she said as she swung her sword in a downward arc and decapitated her. Clean and with no resistance.

The head rolled away from its body, and Unohana saw its face. It was the only face she'd seen in the entire massacre, the only one she'd recognized.

It was Isane's.

Her eyes were wide and her face twitched with silent pain. Unohana was horrified and felt a sickening turn in her stomach.

She let go of her sword and dropped to her knees picking up Isane's head from the ground with hands shaking and began to scream "no" again and again and again.

Isane's face changed becoming calm upon seeing Unohana's face and looking deep into her eyes.

Then she spoke. "Save me Taicho."

Unohana fumbled with the head. Crying and breathing raggedly as she tried to reattach it to the stump to which it was once attached. Like an infant with poor coordination smashing Lego's together to try and join them, she made her attempt to reattach Isane's head.

But the blood kept flowing, and the acid kept eating.

"It's ok Taicho. It's ok." Isane's head said.

"No!" Unohana screamed as she continued to try holding it in place only to have the head fall off its limp body once again onto the floor again and into the acid.

"It's ok Taicho. Its ok."

"No!" She screamed crying as she held Isane's ever more faceless melting head.

"No!"

And within moments her flesh was gone, her hair was gone, the hordes were gone. The realm was now white and one set of bones remained with its lifeless skull in her burning shaking hands.

She felt herself being shaken by someone now. Firmly but carefully. She was being pulled away from this. The scene was fading. But she resisted not wanting to let Isane, or rather what was left of her, go.

"Taicho." A distant voice called.

"Taicho!"

Unohana woke up in confusion. Covered in sweat. Isane sat above her in a loose shirt and wore a look of worry on her face.

"Taicho it was just a dream." Isane said reassuringly, comfortingly, knowing nothing of the dreams contents.

Unohana realized what had happened, sat up and hugged Isane tight. Then let her go and grabbed her by the face holding it to confirm to herself that it was real.

She let isane go finally breathing normally.

"What is it captain?"

"Nothing. It... just... you're ok." She said relieved.

"I heard you tossing and turning and saying no from my room. So I came to see if you were ok."

"Thank you." Unohana said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled her nightgown tighter around her. She didn't want isane to see her scar.

"Are you ok?" Isane asked with concern.

"Yes. I am now." Unohana responded. She was lying. In reality that dream had made her very worried. She had buried that side of her, the bloodthirsty battle loving side of her, and tried to leave it in the past. So what was that dream then why was she so gleefully killing hundreds upon hundreds of people. And why was Isane there in the way that she was? What did that mean? Was the dream somehow symbolic or was it a literal manifestation of her buried joy and exaggerated fear? Either way the images she saw disturbed her and though she could put it out of her mind easily she would not forget it. She didn't know what the dream meant but still it was certainly revelatory.

The entire evening was revelatory for Isane as well. She got to see sides of her captain that she never saw before. She found everything that was happening strange. The tender closeness between them earlier and now this nightmare her captain had. Usually she was the one having nightmares and then waking up to find Unohana sitting above her, comforting her, offering her water and companionship until she fell asleep.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Isane asked.

"Sure." Unohana accepted.

Isane fetched her a glass as Unohana remained in bed wondering what was happening to her, what was changing in her. She never had nightmares, she never craved emotional companionship. But now she felt fear and she wanted nothing more than to have Isane sleep beside her.

She felt guilty for wanting it, for being in a position of weakness for the first time in years, for making isane worry, but it didn't change the way she felt.

And when Isane returned with her smile and her big caring eyes all she felt was comfort.

"Here you are." Isane said handing Unohana the glass.

"Thank you Isane," she said taking it and drinking a sip of the cooling liquid.

She watched as Isane hesitatingly sat at the edge of the bed in the same position she did when Isane would have nightmares.

Isane was thinking to herself in silence about Unohana's dream and how she seemed to be in it given the way Unohana held her face upon waking up and what she had said. Seeing how shaken Unohana was from the dream she decided it was probably best to let it fade away and offer comfort instead of asking what it was about.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Isane asked.

Unohana smiled. "Sure." She paused before speaking.

"You can spend the night if you like." Unohana invited.

"Would you like that Taicho?" Isane said thinking that it would comfort her captain.

"Yes." She said, not because she needed Isane to help her sleep but because she wanted to touch her again.

"Would you, Isane?" She asked hoping that Isane wanted to get in bed with her for the same reason she wanted her to.

"Yes." Isane said in a tone that confirmed Unohana's hopes though her motivation was primarily to comfort Unohana and perhaps help her sleep.

So Unohana moved over on her small simple twin sized bed to make space for Isane and Isane climbed into the sheets with her. It was a little awkward the way they lied beside each other on their backs with their hands folded on their stomachs.

Isane wanted to wrap her captain in her arms again and Unohana wanted to kiss her deep and hard. Each resisted the desire to get closer to one another. Unohana because she felt she was already taking advantage of Isane, Isane because she doubted Unohana felt she same way she did.

"Do you have enough space Isane?" she asked rising up a little bit to see how close Isane was to the edge of the mattress. She was right on the edge and her considerable height took up the entire length of the bed.

Isane responded to Unohana's question in the affirmative. Unohana knew this wasn't the truth, she knew Isane slept sprawled about and on her stomach but she let it rest figuring that Isane was trying to keep this a proper as possible. It's what Unohana thought she should have done all night, keep things proper, and what she decided to continue to do despite her desires.

She rose up a bit to grab her glass of water from the nightstand and drank it down.

While she did this Isane couldn't help but notice the curves of Unohana's body through the sheets and her long loose black hair. The sight was so inviting. It called her. So when Unohana lied back down and turned on her side, back facing Isane, she rolled to her side too and pulled Unohana close.

Unohana was a little shocked by Isane's unexpected maneuver but damn did she like it.

"I don't want to roll off the edge." Isane said providing an excuse for their intimate closeness.

"Then hold me." Unohana responded as she grabbed Isane's hand and pulled the girl tighter toward her while backing herself up against her.

Woman to woman in full contact under the sheets Unohana could feel Isane's racing heartbeat.

Unohana knew Isane was nervous. It was cute. She was proud of Isane's calculated and conservative pursuance of her desires tonight, and grateful for this contact. It felt so right to them both, being together like this. If only they both knew that it did. Perhaps they'd be in bed facing each other, or on top of each other instead. What a thought.

"Thank you Isane." Unohana said genuinely.

"For what Taicho?"

"For tonight."

"You'd do the same for me." Isane responded missing the fact that Unohana was referring to everything that transpired between them that night.

And with that they fell silent and slowly fell asleep in the comfort of each other. Isane wondering how far this could go, Unohana wondering how far it should.

AN: There we go. Next chapter will have Rangiku in it and will be Rukia centric. Hope you're digging it.

-Jextacy


End file.
